Ha11oween H30: The Truth About Michael Myers
by PF4Eva
Summary: Thirty years after the events in the original Halloween, Dr. Joan Loomis discovers Michael's deep dark secret. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! R&R please!
1. HE Escapes!

I do not own any of the Halloween characters. I only own the plot and Dr. Joan Loomis. Everything that I don't own is owned by Moustapha Akkad, Miramax, and Dimension Films. Based on characters created by John Carpenter and Debra Hill.  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD, IL, OCTOBER 28, 2008, MID-DAY: It has been almost thirty years since Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield for the first time in fifteen years. The entire town is preparing for another deadly Halloween Night.   
  
INT. SMITH'S GROVE-WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM, OCTOBER 28, 2008, LATE INTO THE EVENING: Michael Myers is sitting in the corner in HIS room, looking out the window. Scary music plays in the background. Dr. Joan Loomis quietly walks into the room and doesn't speak a word for two minutes.  
  
DR. JOAN LOOMIS: I know what you're thinking right now, Michael......Thirty years have gone by since then.....He did everything to keep YOU locked up......I have lost many a good night's sleep keeping you locked up here......  
  
(Close up of Michael's mask.)  
  
LOOMIS (cont'd): It's been almost forty-five years that you've been here with my father....then me.....I wish you would leave the people of Haddonfield at peace for once, Michael.....(cries)  
  
(Loomis leaves the room and lies down to sleep next to Michael's cell. Michael gets up from HIS seat and disappears with a flash of green smoke.....A space-rock version of the Halloween theme plays in the background, as do the credits. The title reads "HA11OWEEN H30: THE TRUTH ABOUT MICHAEL MYERS....) 


	2. Signs

INT. SMITH'S GROVE-WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM, THE NEXT MORNING: Dr. Loomis wakes up and discovers that her patient is missing. and discovers that a huge "crop circle" has been carved into the floor. The camera keeps moving farther away.  
  
LOOMIS: (Scared) I knew this day would come!!!!.....  
  
INT. WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON, D.C.: President James Hetfield is talking to two Men in Black agents.  
  
PRESIDENT (Played by Robert Duvall): He is extremely dangerous! I knew this day would come, gentlemen. We have to send him into orbit.  
  
MAN IN BLACK #1 (Played by Samuel L. Jackson): Why didn't we send him back to space years ago?  
  
PRESIDENT: Because he escaped from us.....  
  
MAN IN BLACK #2 (Played by the Principal from the Breakfast Club): Where is he now, Mr. President?  
  
PRESIDENT: Haddonfield, Illinois....  
  
THREE DAYS LATER, HADDONFIELD IL:   
  
INT. SMITH'S GROVE-WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM: Dr. Loomis finds cryptic writings all over Michael Myers's walls and sees the word "Mothership" written in red blood. She is lead to believe something shocking about Michael Myers. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. She opens the door and sees the Men in Black.  
  
MAN IN BLACK #2: Dr....Joan...Loomis?  
  
LOOMIS: Yes?...  
  
MAN IN BLACK #2: I am agent W, and this is my partner, X. We are looking for a patient of yours named...Michael Myers.  
  
LOOMIS: (Scared) And so am I....HE has escaped from the Sanitarium yet again, and I was going to drive to Haddonfield to get him back.  
  
MAN IN BLACK #2: Well, you might as well bring my partner and me along, for we have top secret business to take care of. You see, Michael Myers is.....  
  
LOOMIS: RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!  
  
(Michael Myers breaks the window behind the agents and sneaks up on Agent W.)  
  
W: Michael Myers is.....  
  
(Agent W rips off Michael Myers's mask to reveal that he is...)  
  
W: .....AN ALIEN!!  
  
LOOMIS: Oh, G-d!  
  
(Michael Myers then, off screen, kills Agent W and runs off into the night...) 


	3. Little Lindsey Wallace

(The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
LOOMIS: We must get to HIM before it's too late!  
  
(Agent X accompanies Loomis outside. Loomis, off screen, jumps into her car and speeds her way to Haddonfield.)  
  
INT. CAR: Loomis is driving, and X is the passenger.  
  
AGENT X: Haddonfield is 150 miles from here, Doctor! You'll never make it there by October 31!  
  
LOOMIS: If HE can live......then anything is possible...  
  
HADDONFIELD, IL, OCTOBER 29, 2008, EARLY MORNING: Scary music plays in the background. Michael Myers is hiding behind the bushes (a la Halloween 1). A news program is playing on some teenage passer-by's radio.  
  
DJ: (Off Screen) This is Lindsey Wallace, and you're listening to WXYZ FM, 99.5 The Jack-O-Lantern!  
  
(Michael Myers recognizes the name Lindsey Wallace and sees her talking into the microphone inside of the WXYZ building right in front of HIM. HE is about to go inside....)  
  
INT. CAR: The car is only miles away from Haddonfield.  
  
LOOMIS: We're almost there, Agent X. Just six more miles until we reahc Smith's Grove city limits.  
  
AGENT X: I'm surprised you haven't slept any.  
  
LOOMIS: I rarely get the chance to sleep anymore. I have had to keep an eye on HIM and keep HIM locked up for the rest of HIS life..... 


	4. Just As Nostradamus Predicted

INT. WXYZ FM STUDIO: Lindsey Wallace is talking into the microphone.  
  
LINDSEY WALLACE (Played by Mandy Moore): Next up, we have some the Blue Öyster Cult coming up, right here on the Jack-O-Lantern!  
  
(Lindsey puts on a vinyl record of Blue Öyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper" to be played on the radio station. The ringing music from Halloween 1 plays as we see HIM just outside the studio.)  
  
INT. ROOM NEXT DOOR: A man (Played by Anthony Hopkins) is engineering the live broadcast. Michael Myers is standing right in front of him (filmed from behind Michael's back).  
  
MAN: Excuse me, sir! You're not supposed to be in here! May I please see your ID card?  
  
(No response.)  
  
MAN: Hello??..Sir??...May I please see your ID card?  
  
(Close up of Michael Myers. The Halloween theme plays in the background as HE takes out HIS huge, bloody butcher knife and chops the hell out of the man. HE then leaves the room.)  
  
INT. CAR, MINUTES LATER:   
  
AGENT X: We have a lot of top secret files that I am only allowed to share with you, the President, and other government officials.   
  
(Scary, mystical, and ornate music plays in the background.)  
  
AGENT X: (cont'd) These files say that around the year 1553, Nostradamus predicted that a masked maniac would, one day, whipe out an entire family within a time limit of forty-five years. On Halloween Night 1963, his prophecy came true as a six-year-old child was captured and killed by the Mercurians, then one of the Mercurians, Socrates Quasimodo, was then sent to Earth in the likeness of that little boy, and killed thousands of people in one tiny town in Illinois. Socrates has until October 31 of this year to kill the rest of the Myers Family or else the Mercurians will blow up the Earth, according to Nostradamus's prophecy.  
  
LOOMIS: And you mean to tell me John F. Kennedy kept this a secret and it had been a secret for forty-five years? Why wait so long to let people know the truth?.... 


	5. Michael vs Hannibal

LOOMIS (cont'd): My father always knew that HE was never human....Here we are: Haddonfield, IL. HE is somewhere here, I can feel it!  
  
INT. WXYZ RADIO: The Shape has a run in with Lindsey Wallace.  
  
LINDSEY: Oh, shit! It's the Boogeyman! Get away from me, you beast!  
  
(No response. The Shape breathes heavily. The original stalking theme plays in the background.)  
  
LINDSEY (cont'd): I was but a child when YOU came into my life!! I have been scarred by your killing sprees, Michael! I am not afraid of you anymore! There are too many lame copycat killers for YOU to be scary anymore!!  
  
(The Shape takes HIS bloody butcher knife and stabs Lindsey thirteen times, but she doesn't die.)  
  
DISEMBODIED VOICE: Michael Myers!......I have waited a long time for YOU!.....Leave the lady at peace and meet me at YOUR house, A.S.A.P. ....  
  
(The Shape exits the studio. Lindsey Wallace faints. Fifteen seconds later, Loomis and X enter the studio, armed and dangerous.)  
  
LOOMIS: (awkward pause) HE's gone from here! The EVIL is still loose!!......  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD NEIGHBORHOOD, 1:00 P.M.: The Halloween theme plays in the background as The Shape slowly creeps and happens to run into HIS old "friend," Tommy Doyle (Once again played by Paul Rudd).  
  
TOMMY: Aww..shit! It's Michael Myers!! Run for your lives!!  
  
(The citizens of Haddonfield flee the scene, afraid that they all might be killed off by The Shape. Michael Myers reaches HIS home and finds Hannibal Lecter at HIS house.)  
  
HANNIBAL LECTER: Hello, Michael. My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter......This Halloween, YOU, my friend, will have to battle every deranged killer known to man!..... 


	6. In the Midnight Hour

INT. WXYZ RADIO: Loomis and X are still inside the studio, thinking about where Michael Myers coule be.  
  
LOOMIS: ...If you were a deranged serial killer with a white mask and a kitchen knife, where would you go?  
  
X: Nobody has ever asked me a question like that before....I would...probably get revenge on the bastards who ruined my life. ....But where would I go?....  
  
LOOMIS: ....(long pause) I know exactly where HE is headed!....  
  
EXT. PLANET MERCURY, OCTOBER 30, 2008, EVENING: A group of sixteen Mercurians are watching Michael Myers on their TV sets, via sattelite. Hannibal Lecter is talking to HIM about the big Battle of the Horror Killers.  
  
MERCURIAN #1: It's almost time for Socrates Quasimodo to return home after forty-five years....We sure have missed him, haven't we?  
  
MERCURIAN #2: We sure have, Gortron. I'll never forget when Socrates and I lived next to each other. We used to play our Nuqneh Guitars until our tenticles bled. (cries subtly) I'm glad he's finally coming home.  
  
MERCURIAN #1: But of course, he needs to kill off the rest of the Myers Family or the Earth is history....  
  
MERCURIAN #3: And he also needs to battle every other horror killer....he has a lot of time on his hands right now....  
  
EARTH, INT. CAR, HADDONFIELD, IL, OCTOBER 30, 2008, EVENING: Loomis and X are in the car, looking for Loomis's masked alien patient.   
  
LOOMIS: (Driving) I knew it would all come down to this.....Every October, I know HE's going to escape just in time for Halloween. Damn this curs-ed holiday!.....   
  
X: If Michael Myers always escapes, why has HE never been transferred to a maximum security ward?  
  
LOOMIS: That bastard judge did not feel that Michael Myers was a threat to humanity...I wish HE had visited that judge and gave him the bloodiest death in the history of bloody deaths.....  
  
(Scary music plays in the background. The clock on the radio reads, "12:00 A.M. 10/31/08." Someone or something jumps onto Loomis's car, but it isn't Michael Myers. An electirc-guitar-driven song plays in the background.)  
  
LOOMIS: Ohhhh....shit!.....  
  
(A hand breaks the window and chokes Loomis. She passes out. The killer jumps into the car and turns out to be Jason.)  
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH......CR CR CR CR CR....!  
  
X: Who in G-d's name are you??!!  
  
(Jason takes out his machete and hacks the holy hell out of agent X. Jason breathes Heavily and runs into the Myers House......) 


	7. Let the Games Begin!

INT. MYERS HOUSE, JUST MOMENTS LATER: Every horror movie villain is in attendance to watch each other get killed off by Michael Myers. Hannibal Lecter is the host of this once-in-a-lifetime event.  
  
HANNIBAL: Good evening, horror killers.   
  
(Complete silence. The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
HANNIBAL (cont'd): My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. We are all gathered here to witness Michael Myers, who has recently been revealed to be a Mercurian named Socrates, hack the holy hell out of each and every one of you. We also have his two closest living relatives whom he still needs to kill off in order to safely return to Mercury. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!  
  
(The bell rings. A purple smoke fills the air, then clears to reveal Michael Myers. Everybody gasps, then disappears into thin air.)  
  
INT. CAR: The unconscious Dr. Loomis wakes up with blood on her neck. She notices that Agent X has been killed.  
  
LOOMIS: Shit!.....HE just killed Agent X....  
  
X: Relax, Dr. Loomis! I'm not dead....and that thing that nearly killed both of us was NOT Michael Myers......  
  
LOOMIS: It wasn't....?!  
  
X: It was Jason Voorhees....  
  
LOOMIS: Voorhees....? Shit!....We need to find Michael Myers as soon as possible.....  
  
(Loomis and Agent X jump out of the car and run into the Myers House.)  
  
INT. MYERS HOUSE, KITCHEN: The Halloween theme plays in the background. Michael Myers is standing face to face with Freddy Krueger.  
  
FREDDY (Raising his razor-sharp fingernails): I haven't sliced anybody up since Jason and I went into the ring! You are a cheap rip-off of Jason, Michael Myers!!  
  
(Michael gets out HIS knife and writes down that HE came years before Jason.)  
  
FREDDY (cont'd): Oh, I had no idea!...I still think you suck. (waving his fingers around) Wanna piece of me, Myers??!!! HAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  
  
(Michael Myers takes HIS knife and plunges it into Freddy's heart. Freddy lay dead on the ground with Michael's knife in his heart. Michael takes HIS knife out and walks away.)  
  
INT. MYERS HOUSE, BATHROOM: Michael Myers notices somebody taking a shower. He opens up the curtain to find...Norman Bates (Played by Alan Alda)!  
  
NORMAN; Mother!!!!.....I knew you would come sooner or later, Myers!..What took you so long?...Huh?!....  
  
(No response.)  
  
NORMAN: Ohhh, so you won't speak to me, eh? Well, what if I plunge my knife into your heart?..Huh?!...  
  
(No response. Michael takes his knife and slices Norman's head off. The bloody water goes down the drain, a la Psycho.)  
  
MYERS HOUSE, BEDROOM: Michael Myers runs into Judith's bedroom to find none other than.....Chucky!  
  
CHUCKY: Why do you have to kill off the villains who actually talk first?? Why not start with Jason?...  
  
(No response.)  
  
CHUCKY: Your movies suck, Michael! You're not scary anymore....Halloween 5 was bad enough, now you're doing crap where you're revealed to be an alien??? Come on, even the Thorn thing was better than that!! Heh heh!  
  
(Michael Myers is outraged, grabs Chucky, and throws him off the balcony. Chucky lay dead on the grass outside. Michael decides to take a shower. Five minutes later, the music stops. Suddenly, a very famous John Williams score plays in the background in a camera angle from under the water. A POV is swimming towards the surface and wants to eat Michael Myers. The music grows louder and louder as the killer is revealed to be......) 


	8. Triple Threat

(......The shark from Jaws. The shark eats Michael Myers's feet, legs, waist, and abdomen, oozing green alien blood. Michael swims out of the tub and quickly grows the rest of HIS body back. The Halloween theme plays. Michael Myers takes HIS knife and chops the shark from Jaws up into a billion pieces and flushes it down the toilet.)  
  
MYERS HOUSE, KITCHEN: Music stops. Dr. Loomis and Agent X are trying to figure out where Michael Myers might possibly be.  
  
LOOMIS: So many horror movie killers.....so little time!!.....Any one of them could be Michael Myers.....Michael is fifty-one years old, .....wears a white rubber mask of Captain Kirk, ......wears a mechanic's outfit......wields a long, bloody butcher knife.....There are too many killers here to tell them all apart!!  
  
(Loomis goes up to Jason Voorhees.)  
  
LOOMIS (con'td): Are you Michael Myers?....  
  
AGENT X: Don't worry, Doctor....It's only Jason Voorhees.  
  
LOOMIS: Jason Voorhees......can you tell me where Michael Myers is?....  
  
(Scary music plays. Jason takes his machete and makes a swinging motion toward Loomis's face, but Loomis grabs Jason's arm and throws him across the floor of the kitchen, right next to Freddy Krueger's dead body. Music stops.)  
  
LOOMIS: The other wacko is Freddy Krueger.....right?....  
  
AGENT X: I don't know, Doctor....We have no records of a Freddy Krueger that I know of....  
  
LOOMIS: You mean there isn't an Elm Street anywhere around here?.....  
  
AGENT X: Not that I know of.....why do you ask?....  
  
LOOMIS: Nevermind that....We have got to find Michael Myers before it's too late!.....I never thought I would ever say this....but I want Michael Myers to kill the rest of HIS family so that the Mercurians won't blow us up.....  
  
AGENT X: (Crying) I know.....I have so many friends on Earth.....But I'm not at liberty to identify any of them....  
  
MYERS HOUSE, MICHAEL'S ROOM: Michael Myers faces a triple-threat with Pinhead, Leatherface, and Ash. Also in the room is Tommy Doyle. Hellish music plays in the background.  
  
PINHEAD: Greetings, Michael Myers.....  
  
(No response.)  
  
PINHEAD (con'td): The day has finally come, congratulations......Dr. Samuel Loomis told YOU to go to Hell, but Hell would not have YOU....Well, Michael....it looks like Hell's going to kill you....unless you can kill IT!....  
  
(Pinhead uses his fingers to set Michael Myers on fire. Yet, HE still manages to kick Pinhead in the groin. The fire is extinguished. Leatherface and Ash grab Michael's arms. Michael partially unmasks himself and holds HIS knife with HIS teeth. HE then proceeds to stab Leatherface and Ash, but they live. Michael then grabs HIS knife and slices Pinhead's pin head off. Music stops.)  
  
ASH: I may be EVIL......and I may be DEAD......so that may prevent you from being able to kill me, Myers!! HAHAHAHAHAHA.....!!  
  
(The Halloween theme plays. Ash turns his chainsaw on and attempts to Kill Michael Myers. Michael throws HIS knife at Ash and grabs the chainsaw. HE then slices Ash into a billion pieces using the chainsaw. Leatherface then proceeds to turn his chainsaw on.)  
  
TOMMY DOYLE: You can do it, Michael!! Even though you both have chainsaws....hmmmm....?  
  
(Michael Myers kicks Leatherface between the legs and grabs his chainsaw, giving Michael two chainsaws. HE uses both chainsaws to slice Leatherface up into five pieces. Michael is now completely covered in blood from HIS killing spree. Music stops. Friendly, piano-laden music plays instead.)  
  
TOMMY: I never thought I would say this to you, Michael, but thank you very much.....Now all you have to do in this room is--  
  
(Michael Myers grabs HIS knife and chops Tommy's head off, then runs to the next room......) 


	9. HIS Work Is Done

MICHAEL MYERS'S BEDROOM: Dr. Loomis, Agent X, Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, John Tate (Ashton Kutcher), and Steven Lloyd (Elijah Wood) are standing in the room. Michael enters the room for the final showdown. The Halloween theme plays.  
  
LOOMIS: (Showing subtle anger) I looked all over this house for you.....  
  
HANNIBAL: Hello again Michael.....  
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH.....CR CR CR CR CR CR.......  
  
HANNIBAL: Go right ahead, Jason.  
  
MICHAEL: (Breathing)   
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH.....CR CR CR CR CR CR.......  
  
(Michael and Jason walk up to each other with knife and machete in hand. Dramatic pause. Jason proceeds to chop Michael's head off, but Michael grabs the machete, kicks Jason between the legs, and uses the machete on Jason. Jason kicks Michael between the legs to get his machete back. Michael grabs HIS knife and stabs Jason's back. Jason lay on the floor, dead!)  
  
HANNIBAL: You have but one more horror movie killer to take on.....I was getting a bit...hungry.....and you look so very delicious tonight....  
  
MICHAEL: (Heavy breathing)  
  
(There is a strange glowing light outside. Strange music plays in the background.)  
  
HANNIBAL: It's almost too late for our big battle.....You have until midnight, November 1st. Your forty-five years on this planet will be over with....  
  
(Hannibal proceeds to eat Michael, but Michael picks up Jason's machete and chops Hannibal's head off.)  
  
JOHN TATE: Thank you, Uncle. I don't know what the people of Haddonfield would do without you.....  
  
STEVEN: Father!!  
  
(Steven and Michael run to each other and have one last hug before Michael chops off Steven and John's heads.)  
  
LOOMIS: Looks like YOUR work in Haddonfield is done, Michael....  
  
(Michael takes off HIS mask and says his first words in forty-five years...)  
  
MICHAEL: I will miss you, Dr. Loomis....It's about time everybody knows my secret....  
  
LOOMIS: I never thought I would say this, but I will miss you as much as I miss my father....(crying subtly)  
  
OUTSIDE: Michael Myers is heading for the UFO. The door closes and the UFO takes off.  
  
LOOMIS: Farewell, Michael!!  
  
(A hand behind Loomis has Jason's machete in it. The hand chops Loomis's head off before.....)  
  
LOOMIS: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
(Loomis wakes up on October 28, 2008 in the Sanitarium with a masked Michael Myers....)  
  
LOOMIS: It was all a dream.....  
  
(Close up of Michael Myers's glowing red eyes. The Halloween theme plays......) 


End file.
